


alone together

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, aka goku learns what kissing is, along with a little quarantine au, and maybe other things evenutally, the best friends to lovers au you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: A DEADLY VIRUS SPREADING WORLDWIDE FORCES WORLD LEADERS TO PUT NATIONS UNDER QUARANTINE!You groan, sinking down in the couch cushion, your plate resting on your chest. Roshi sends you a sideways glance, but you hide your face behind your hand so you don’t see his roaming eyes.“I think the two of you should just stay here until this mess blows over,” Roshi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “At least we know that sickness hasn’t made its way out here to Kame House.”“I should be fine!” Goku licks his plate and your eyes track his tongue, your mind running with the thought of what that sinful organ could do to your skin.Roshi sighs, “Yes, your Saiyan cells should be fine, but you’ve got a lovely little earthling attached to your hip. And she might catch the virus while flying, since it’s airborne! And that’s the main way the virus is transmitted!”Goku’s lips press together as he considers his options. A pause passes before he turns to Master Roshi, “Well, as long as you’ll cook and I can train, I guess we’ll be fine here for a couple of days!”A daily installment series of a quarantine au that nobody asked for, but I'm providing anyways! This time, for Son Goku!
Relationships: Master Roshi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	1. DAY ONE

Your secret seems to only still be a secret to the Saiyan in the room.

Bulma knows, Roshi knows, _kami_ , even _Vegeta_ knows.

And yet, when Goku offers to take you on a quick trip to Master Roshi’s on the flying nimbus cloud, you can’t stop yourself from following after him like a lost puppy.

He sits down first, allowing you to clamber on top of the cloud and into his lap, crossing your legs to mirror his position. His arms settle at your waist to keep you anchored to the nimbus, the familiar words to bring the cloud to life barely making it out of his mouth before you two start to zoom through the air.

You let out a squeal and Goku giggles in your ear, his chin rested atop your shoulder, “No matter how many times we take nimbus, you always get scared!”

Goku cinches his arms around your waist and you feel your pulse quicken. It almost makes it worse that he doesn’t understand what his touch does to you. He doesn’t have the same personal boundaries as most of the human population, his naivety plays a role in that, and it is that very inability to distance himself from you that has assisted your heart in falling headfirst.

The ride to Kame House isn’t terribly long. With wind in your hair and Goku’s thick arms around your waist, it’s rather enjoyable. You really do love it when you get to take a ride on the nimbus - Goku uses it to travel when he doesn’t want to waste his energy flying, or when he wants to go anywhere with you, since you can’t fly.

“Hey Master Roshi!” Goku pulls the cloud to a halt, sending you jolting forward so fast that he has to clutch you tightly to keep you from flying into the grass.

The older fighter is sun bathing on the front lawn, the brightly colored house just behind him. Goku helps you down with his hands around your waist, hoisting you into the air only to put you down on your feet. He turns away from you to approach Master Roshi, “Hey Master!”

Roshi tilts his sunglasses down, eyes wandering over your body before dragging his attention to Goku, “Well, didn’t expect to see you here today, boy! What are you here for?”

“Is it so bad that I want a little bit of training?” Goku laughs, hands on his hips. “Plus, I realized I left my extra fighting gear here, so I figured I’d stop by for some dinner!”

“Oh, just like you, Goku,” Master Roshi laughs, standing to his feet and stretching. “C’mon, you two, I’ll whip up some fried rice and we can watch a little TV before I whip Goku back into shape.”

You’re curled up, half asleep on the couch, when Goku finds a seat next to you, two plates of fried rice in his hands. You tilt your head, blinking slowly, “That for me, or am I fending for myself?”

Goku laughs, allowing you to sit up so he can place the platter of food in your lap. Roshi turns on the television and kicks up his feet, both him and Goku shoveling food in their mouths as the afternoon news drones on in the background.

“ _A deadly virus takes the world by storm. We are implementing a strict curfew of eight pm, with gatherings limited to ten people. Please stay inside and wash your hands.”_

“WHAT?!”

You groan, sinking down in the couch cushion, your plate resting on your chest. Roshi sends you a sideways glance, but you hide your face behind your hand so you don’t see his roaming eyes.

“I think the two of you should just stay here until this mess blows over,” Roshi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “At least we know that sickness hasn’t made its way out here to Kame House.”

“I should be fine!” Goku licks his plate and your eyes track his tongue, your mind running with the thought of what that sinful organ could do to your skin.

Roshi sighs, “Yes, your Saiyan cells should be fine, but you’ve got a lovely little earthling attached to your hip. And she might catch the virus while flying, since it’s airborne! And that’s the main way the virus is transmitted!”

Goku’s lips press together as he considers his options. A pause passes before he turns to Master Roshi, “Well, as long as you’ll cook and I can train, I guess we’ll be fine here for a couple of days!”

The Saiyan is quick to toss his plate into the kitchen and tighten his sash around his waist, the gi carefully wrapped around his body. He takes up his fighting stance and you’re not sure that you’re going to make it through this quarantine alive. 

Reality sets in and you’re not sure that you’ll be able to make it very long alone on this tiny island with Goku and Master Roshi. Your heart squeezes at the idea of getting to see him every morning in his fighting clothes, fists punching midair and beads of sweat trickling down his temples. If you’re lucky, you might even have to patch him up if Roshi can still get a hit in on him.

What could go wrong?


	2. DAY TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily installment series mixed with a little quarantine au! 
> 
> Story Summary:   
> You and Goku have been close friends since you were young, and he's had your heart since you were teenagers. However, he's the only one who doesn't know. When news of the quarantine hits, the two of you are at Kame House and choose to stay there until the virus passes. What could go wrong?

Hot breath parts your lips, sweat rolling down your temples. Your whole body tingles and stars cloud your vision, but you don’t care, you have to keep going. You don’t want to disappoint him.

“Wow,” he breathes, hooking his leg around your thigh to pull you closer, “you’re amazing!”

You push your palms against his chest and grip him by the gi, yanking him towards you with all the force you can muster. Your whole body blooms with heat at his closeness, and the smirk that upturns his lips sends a shiver down your spine.

“You can stop going easy on me,” you manage, licking your lips to glare up at him.

The soft way he pushes you into the ground makes your heart cinch withing your chest and you wonder why you didn’t suggest this stress reliever sooner.

“It wouldn’t be fair if I went all out!” Goku hovers above you, hair in disarray as he pins you beneath his hips. He giggles, cheeks burning red, “You know I could crush you! You’re only human.”

The duality to his words is a shot to your heart. You wish he were pinning you down beneath his hips, hands on your face as he rolls himself against you, however, you’ll take what you can get. It started a few days ago when you woke up to him doing push ups on the other side of the room, grunting as he went.

_“Goku?” you ask groggily, blinking blearily. You’re truly not sure if you’re dreaming or awake. You rub your eyes and he turns to look at you, tiny beads of sweat rolling from his face to his neck, “Oh, good mornin’! I hope I didn’ wake you!”_

_You shake your head, but your mouth doesn’t work. Your tongue is like a weight in your mouth and all your mind can do is process the way your body would look underneath him._

_You lick your lips, “I-It’s fine.”_

_He pays you little mind before going back to his push ups, counting repeatedly to ten out loud with little puffs of breath. You know if this is how you are going to wake up every day, you won’t survive this quarantine. Your body will combust, your eyes will bug out of your head, and your heart will pop._

_An idea makes its way into your mind - there’s a way for you both to get what you want. All you dream of is being close to him, and all he yearns for is a fighting partner._

_“Hey, Goku?” You twirl your fingers in your lap, hardly able to look at him from fear of rejection alone.  
_

_The Saiyan tilts his head, barely looking up from the ground, “Yeah, what’s up?”_

_“You think you could teach me how to fight?”  
_

And that’s how you got here - your body underneath his weight and his palms on either side of your head, pinned by his knees.

“I win,” he grins, eyes closed with his smile.

You roll your eyes and he stands back to his full height before offering you a hand to help you back to your feet, “I’m never going to win, am I?”

Goku shrugs, “I’m a lot stronger than you, but we already knew that! You could probably outsmart me, though.”

You share a laugh and get back into your fighting position, crouched with your arms protecting your midsection. Goku shakes his head and grabs you by the wrist, “Nah, let’s eat! We’ve been training for a couple of hours and my belly is makin’ all kinds of noises.”

He’s throwing you over his shoulder before you can understand what’s going on. You grip him by the hips so you don’t topple over, even though he’s probably strong enough to hold you there with just his willpower alone. Without thinking too hard about it, you reach down and slap him on the butt, grunting, “Goku, I need to get a hit in on you before we eat!’

Goku stops just short of the doorway of Kame House, turning to look down at you from over his shoulder, “You won’t get a hit in on me if you’re tired and hungry!”

There’s a resounding smack as Goku returns the favor, his large palm coming in contact with your ass. He pats you a couple of times, effectively shutting your mouth as he carries you through the doorway. You’re deposited on the couch before you can object any further, Goku disappearing into the kitchen to check on Master Roshi’s dinner plans.

You try to pull yourself back together and regulate your breathing and hearbeat before Goku can waltz back into the room with food.

It’s hard to remember a time when you weren’t totally captivated by Goku’s entire being. You’ve been friends since Goku first started training alongside Krillin at Kame House, and you’re not sure if there was a moment that made you question the way you felt. Fascination is how you first explained it, but later, once you could understand the way your heart beat within your chest and your throat tightened whenever you were close to him, you knew it was something else.

“Wanna eat outside? It feels real nice,” Goku has three boxes of food stacked in his arms. “We can sit on the beach!”

“As long as you don’t get sand in my food,” you chuckle, following him to the edge of the beach.

The two of you eat in silence, the only true sounds accompanying you are the gentle waves crashing on the shore and Goku’s throat as he scarfs down his food. You’re twirling some noodles around your fork when he finally speaks, “You remember the first time we took a ride around on Nimbus?”

You nod, chewing your food before answering, “Of course I do. You punched Jillian in the face when he tried to corner me after school that one day.”

Goku giggles, putting his food trays down beside his hip, leaning back and looking up at the afternoon sunset. He closes his eyes, “He was bein’ a jerk. Couldn’t help it!”

You dig your heels into the sand and bury your feet halfway. The memory brings a heat to your cheeks as your chest tightens. That day was the final straw, the last arrow that needed to pierce your heart before you realized that Goku was it for you.

“I’d never ridden Nimbus before,” you murmur, your eyes wandering over the crests of the waves in the distance. “You were supposed to take me home, but you flew us all over West City.”

Goku nudges you with his elbow, “You were so rattled. But when we were flyin’ over the city, you got real calm.”

“I was so scared,” you admit, leaning your head against his bicep. You sigh, dragging your toes in the sand. “I hated feeling powerless.”

The Saiyan is taken aback by your admission; the fragility of your voice, the way you use him to hold yourself up. He allows his mind to drift for a moment to wonder how long you’ve been doing this - how long have you been relying on him to be your strength?

A wave of warmth washes over his skin. Goku is used to being hot-blooded, his Saiyan genes account for that. However, he’s not used to the bubbles that start to rise up in his stomach, making his usual loose tongue heavy in his mouth.

It feels like you’re going to remove yourself from him, but Goku isn’t ready to lose that fuzzy feeling in his belly, so he reaches his arm around your shoulders and anchors you to him. You respond with one arm clinging to his waist to help hold yourself up, your head easily falling to his shoulder.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re teaching you how to fight,” his voice is quieter, softer now. It almost feels a little different as his thumb brushes over your shoulder. Goku rests his chin in the crown of your hair, taking a shallow breath, “I can always use instant transmission to give ya’ a hand, but I want you to know you can take care of yourself.”

You pat him on the stomach, allowing yourself a small feel of the toned muscles there, “I’m glad I have you in my life, Goku.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Goku squeezes your shoulder and you let yourself soak in the sun and the waves, cherishing a moment of closeness like this because you’re never quite sure when it might be ripped away.


	3. DAY THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily installment series of one shots on being in quarantine with Goku (special appearances made by master roshi and others!) Come back each night starting 3/18 for a new fic for the next 14 days!

You knew that the training Goku had been putting you through would hurt, eventually. However, you didn’t expect to wake up one morning practically unable to move. You had just enough energy to force yourself through a shower and brushing your teeth before you collapsed back on the bed, still wrapped in your towel with your quilt pulled up at your waist. You’re completely out of breath, muscles tightening with each gasping part of your lips.

“Hey, you okay?”

If your body could tense in embarrassment, you would, but you _can’t_.

You turn your cheek against the pillow, barely able to see much more than the outline of the side of his body with your blurry vision, straining your eyes as best you can. You accept defeat and close your eyes, chewing on the inside corner of your mouth before speaking, “Goku, not all of us have Saiyan muscles. Us _mere mortals_ can’t go from sitting on the couch to fighting a super person without a little bit of pain and fatigue.”

“Pain just means you’re doing it right!” Goku giggles, scratching the back of his neck. He takes a step towards you and you allow yourself a half-second of fear at the thought of him trying to make you spar again today.

It takes you a moment, but you bunch your hands under your chest and try to push yourself upward. Your face twists in pain as you try to look at him, and the Saiyan rushes forward, knees on the floor as his palm frames your cheek. He tilts his head, “Wow, you’re really hurtin’, huh?”

“Yes,” you grunt, face in the pillow now because you can’t bear to admit your weakness. You can’t even pay attention to the fact that you’re only in a towel, the heat of his arm against you burning like a flame. The only thought that pulses in your mind is one of _hurt_. Your muscles cry out as you shift around under the blanket and towel to try and be at least slightly more comfortable.

Goku pinches your cheek, a bright smile on his face, “I can give you a lil’ squeeze, if ya want! Krillin and I learned how to massage out the cramps from one another when we were training with Master Roshi when we first started learning martial arts.”

The sudden reality of the thin material keeping your bare _everything_ from view finally settles in and a blush fights its way onto your cheeks and the tops of your ears. You licks your lips and shake your head, “N-No, Goku, it’s fi- _oof_.”

His stocky body is settled atop your backside, knees digging into the mattress on either side of you. Goku is heavy, oh _Kami_ is he heavy. You struggle to keep in the sharp cries of pain at his muscled form sitting on you, weighing your body down. He means well, all he’s trying to do is help you, but _wow_ is he currently putting you in pain. Goku is laughing but your mind is far from humored, all you can pay attention to is the way the towel shift on your body, the small knot at your side practically begging to come undone.

“This is kinda in the way,” he mumbles, thumb brushing under the lip of the fabric separating his body from yours. The scraping of his fingernail against your tender skin forces goosebumps to bloom down your arms and legs, but you convince yourself it’s just the air conditioning. Your toes curl and you try to keep yourself from arching up into him so you don’t seem like a needy animal. The last thing you need is to be closed in this tiny house with Goku knowing how you feel.

You huff, attempting to regulate your voice, “Goku, I’m not about to take off-”

“What? I’m just sayin’, if you took it off, it’d be so much easier! My hands are gonna get all stuck!”

He’s whining and it shouldn’t make your stomach flip over, but you can’t control the way your body flushes at the thought of him undressing you, or how he would feel pressed against you, bare and warm. Your skin starts to sweat at the imaginary way his hips would move and how his hands might touch you.

The base of his palms roll into your shoulders and you have to clamp your mouth shut so you don’t let out a groan at the sensation. You keep your eyes closed as his thumbs travel over your spine, gently rotating in circles as he works his way downward from the top of your neck.

“Wow,” you almost moan out the word, eyes rolling around in your head as his hands work out the kinks in your muscles. You swallow the thick lump growing in your throat and it feels like you can finally breath without being in immense pain, “You really _are_ good at this.”

“Told ya!” Goku says. He giggles and traces over your shoulder blades before digging his palms into the muscles there.

You’re practically lulled to sleep with the motions of his handles, the push and pull of his calloused fingers and palms soothing as he works your muscles. As you sit on the cusp of consciousness, you’re just barely able to withhold the gentle noises that sit on your tongue, begging to be let out.

He must be putting you under some sort of spell because your fingers move under your body just enough to reach the knot holding the towel in place. You unhook it and tug the fabric from your torso, revealing your bare shoulders and back, the towel pooling at the juxtaposition of your body and Goku’s.

“There you go, loosen up,” he chuckles, moving himself further down your body so he can knead away at the tightened muscles of your lower back.

When his hands come in contact with a specifically knotted muscle, you can’t help it when the moan escapes your lips.

Goku freezes, palms still pressed flat against your waist. His thighs tense and that sends a jolt up your spine and right back down to your belly. You grit your teeth and dig your forehead back into your pillow out of embarrassment alone.

“D-Did I hurt you?” he asks innocently. You can even see him tilting his head in your mind, the action playing like a movie behind your closed lids.

You grunt, trying to come up with a response. All you’re able to do is bark a feeble, “ _No_.”

Goku tests the waters with his thumbs brushing over your rib cage, eyes trying to find some part of your face to gauge your level of pain. He sighs, “W-Well, then why’d you make that sound?”

 _And why did I want to make you make it again_?

He leaves the last part unsaid, for fear of what it means and what you might do. Goku licks his lips and leans forward, his body weight shifting you on the bed. A hand presses to the mattress on either side of your head as he balances himself.

“It felt good,” you say quietly. You clear your throat and turn so your cheek is against the pillow and you can look at him over your shoulder. He’s much closer than you expected, his nose trailing down your cheek as you shift.

You try your hardest not to think of how you two might look in a mirror at this exact moment. His pelvis is pressed against the curve of your ass, palms dug into the mattress beside either of your temples. Your face is blushing bright pink, muscles tense as you curve upward into him. The thought alone of what he could do to you like this settles a weight between your thighs, a needy heaviness clawing at your thighs.

Goku huffs, his chest expanding, “Hmm, that’s weird.”

A wash of pink colors your cheeks and you take a short breath, thankful that he’s only considering it weird and not sensual. Then again, this _is Goku_. You’re sure he could spend a whole day reading and watching Master Roshi’s collections of media and still not understand why the girls were so scantily clad. You lick your lips, ready to defend yourself and your actions, but Goku returns to massaging your back and you’re lost in the feel of his hands once again.

It’s as if he’s trying to get you to make obscene noises with every movement of his hands. Goku is digging into you deeper, fingers finding the perfect rhythm and sinew as he touches you. His hands are roaming now, finding every inch of your skin to try and pull those noises from your throat again. You allow yourself just a moment to wonder if he felt pleasure at the mewling that parted your lips only seconds ago.

Unfortunately, all he ends up doing is lulling you back into a dreamlike state, your eyes glazed over as you fight slumber. You yawn, getting ready to tell him you need to take a nap, but your eyes are alert as soon as Goku’s body stiffens atop your own. His nails dig into your skin and your body flushes with goosebumps.

“Ooh,” you hear the grotesque sound of saliva being sucked back into someone’s mouth and you try to hide yourself behind Goku’s broad body.

“Goku, you wanna share?” The old man holds his hands up in the air, reaching towards you with grabby hands.

A frightened squeak barely has time to echo from your mouth before a resounding _slap_ gives way to Roshi being smacked across the room. He slams into the bookshelf that houses all of his x-rated movies and dirty magazines, a couple of them falling over his head as he tries to make out which way is up and which is down.

Roshi groans, rubbing the growing lump on his bald head, “Hey, Goku, what was that for?!”

Tears are begging to fall from your eyelids but you don’t let them; you can’t let Goku knows how things like this affect you - Master Roshi isn’t going anywhere after all. And Goku has never been one to admonish the old-timer’s perverted behavior before.

“I-I don’t know, Master Roshi,” Goku admits, looking down at his hand like it might give him the answer. His eyes drift to you, watching as you squeeze your eyes shut and try to hide away from everyone even with your body as bare as it can be.

As soon as he sees the red of your cheeks and the way your face is scrunched in humiliation, Goku’s brows furrow and he glares at Master Roshi, “But I think you need to get out of here.”

The old man is scurrying away before Goku can slap him through the wall and send him skipping across the ocean. You release the breath you’d been holding, your body sinking under the pressure. Goku brushes his thumb across your jaw, tugging you to look at him. He notices the wince you make as you try to adjust your body and he finds himself trying to think of ways to make you more comfortable.

“Hey,” he clambers off of you, knelt on the ground with a hand still against your neck, “You wan’a watch a movie? We can take a break from training today.”

All you can think of is how _taking a break from training_ is the exact opposite of everything that Goku has ever said to you. _Ever_.

“That sounds good,” you say.

When you don’t move, Goku tilts his head. He reminds you of a confused animal, what with his wide eyes and general blank expression. His mouth bobs open and closed a few times before he finally speaks.

“Well, why aren’t ya’ gettin’ up?”

You swallow the lump in your throat and bite your lip, “I-It hurts.”

Goku laughs, running his palm down over your bare back. He stands to his full height, “Well, c’mon, let’s go get you dressed!”

Somehow he manages to wrap you up in the towel when he grabs you around the shoulders and the knees, holding you like a child as he carries you into the closet to get a change of clothes.

“G-Goku,” you stammer when he puts you down. You clutch the towel to cover yourself, thankful that it’s big enough to keep him from seeing anything you don’t want him to, although he doesn’t seem very worried or distracted. He’s rifling through a couple of drawers, pulling out clothes that he thinks will fit you, mumbling to himself under his breath.

“Here, I think these will work for you.” Goku holds out a paid of baggy training pants and an undershirt. They’ll both fit you loosely, but at least you’ll be covered. You _really_ need to do laundry. The last thing you need is to marvel at yourself wearing Goku’s clothes.

You go to reach for the shirt and pants, but your shoulder muscles lock up and you wince, crying out as you crumble to your knees. Goku catches you before the other parts of your body can react, gently keeping you upright by the elbow.

“Let me help you,” he says immediately. Goku is already unrolling the shirt before you can argue. You don’t take away the towel and he doesn’t argue, pulling the head of the shirt around your neck, settling it on your shoulders.

When he turns around to pick the pants up off the ground, you quickly slot your arms through the tee and you’re thankful it covers all of your _sensitive_ parts. Even though Goku doesn’t really understand the implications behind what he’s doing and what he’s seeing, you do, and that’s enough.

Slowly, he helps you into the pants, tying them around your waist for you when he’s done. Goku is picking you up again to walk you into the kitchen and you can’t force an argumentative word out of your mouth. You relish in the moments spent close to his body, your head rested on his chest as you attempt to ignore your aching muscles. You also love the way that he can pull you around like you’re weightless, light as a feather. It makes you feel small in all the best ways.

He hands you the remote, silently asking you to choose the show. You land on something martial-arts related, with a side of romance.

You’re nodding off against his shoulder when he pokes you in the stomach, “H-Hey, what are they doing? Fighting with their mouths? It seems kind of gross.”

“F-Fighting- _what_?” You rub your eyes and sit up despite your aching muscles, “Goku, what are you talking about?”

He uses his thumb and index finger to turn your jaw to the television, where the two main characters are currently making out against the wall of the dojo. You chuckle, “Oh, they’re kissing.”

“K-Kissing?! What the hell is that?”

You can’t help the peels of laughter that expand your chest. You continue to giggle despite the resistance from your body. Goku pouts in response, crossing his arms over his chest, “Hey, why’re you laughin’ at me?”

“Kissing is what people do when they like one another,” you answer him, mostly out of breath. You pat him on the thigh, resituating yourself against his torso, “You lived with Master Roshi for _how long_ and you’ve never been introduced to kissing?”

Goku shakes his head, bottom lip still jutted out like a child. He sighs, “Roshi is weird. I didn’t really pay attention to him unless we were sparring.”

“Such a _you_ thing to do, Go’,” you reach up to ruffle his hair, “but when you like a girl, or a guy, I guess, whatever you’re into, you kiss them! It releases endorphins and makes you feel good.”

“I like you,” Goku says plainly, his head cocked to the side as he rests his hands on your hips, “Why don’t we kiss?”

If you weren’t in so much pain, you’d choke. Your eyes bug out of your head just enough for him to notice, but you try to temper yourself before you respond.

“There is a difference between friend-like and lover-like, Goku. You have to know the difference before you decide to kiss someone.” Your voice is an octave higher, but he doesn’t seem to notice, too lost in his own confusion. His eyes travel to the upper corner of the room, fingers cupping his chin as he thinks. You can practically see the gears turning.

“O-Oh,” he finally sighs, relaxing back into the couch.

Goku’s hands rest against your best, fingertips gently finding all those muscles he worked earlier, “I guess that makes sense.”

Your body relaxes into his hold when you realize the conversation is finished. You curl your arms around his waist as he settles further into the cushions, eyes completely captivated by the kissing couple on the screen as if he were memorizing their movements.

The drifting of his fingers over your body only serves to put you to sleep. Goku looks down to ask you another question, but giggles when he sees your pursed lips drooling just a little onto his gi. He brushes his thumb over your brow, the rest of his hand threading into your hairline.

Goku is focused on you, the way your body moves, falling further into him, and he wonders if this is what people mean when their spouses are _built for them_. He’s never given much thought to anything other than how to grow stronger, how to beat the next best guy... _but_ , here, in this moment, you’re the only thing on his mind.

Spending an immense amount of time with you over the past couple of days has left him waiting, _expecting_ , to have you in his life daily. He wakes up to train and the first thought he has is to wake you up to do morning push ups or jog around the shoreline.

The thing that breaks him out of his hypnosis is the very thing that lulled him under - _you_.

Except this time, you’re saying his name.

At first, he thinks you might be in pain; maybe your muscles are tightening again. So he starts to rub your body with the heels of his palms, working at alleviating some of the tension so you can sleep better.

However, as soon as he begins to massage your muscles, your whining intensifies. Goku removes his hands like he’s burnt you, eyes wide as he tries to understand what’s going on. He tilts his head to better hear you, tiny whimpers parting your lips as you shift around in his lap.

He leans up and the action jolts you awake, a bright red tint on your cheeks. Goku giggles, rubbing the back of his neck, “Mornin’!”

You lick your lips and try to tense your legs to keep his knee from sliding between your thighs, concealing your desire. You force a smile, “It’s afternoon, silly.”

“Yeah, I know,” he trails off, looking away from you. It takes him a moment, but he looks you in the eyes and you feel your soul sucked from your body as soon as he utters the words: “So, why were you moanin’ my name in your sleep?”


	4. DAY FOUR

“Uh, well, you see-I, it’s...it was...”

You scratch the back of your neck and rack your brain for some way - any way - out of this. You swallow, preying on his weakest quality - his lack of knowledge of how falling in love works, and his inability to think things through. 

“I-It was just a nightmare, Goku, that’s all.” You pat his chest and try not to make your grimace too obvious. Forcing a smile, you rest your chin on his pectoral, “I have nightmares sometimes, and this time you were in it.”

The hope is that he won’t catch onto the way your voice is three octaves too high and twice as fast as normal. You blink a few times, trying to appear innocent so he might just brush it off as the truth.

Goku tilts his head and pouts out his lower lip, palm still rubbing at the back of his neck, “Y-Yeah, but-”

Your heart drops into your toes, pulse throbbing in your temples as the gears turn in his mind. Goku licks his lips, “The sounds you were making kinda sounded like when I was helping you this morning, not like nightmare scary sounds!”

“Goku,” you groan, dropping your forehead to his chest so you don’t have to look him in the eyes anymore. He giggles, “See, like that!”

The Saiyan’s hands brush over your hips, his surprisingly tender touch sending a flurry of bubbles up into your chest. All you want to do is kiss him senseless, your hands in his hair his palms holding you down. It’s all you’ve wanted for years now, although you’ve accepted your fate otherwise. You weren’t planning on these days of isolation with him stirring up every nook of your varied emotions, dragging your heart back through the mud again.

“L-Listen, Goku, it was just a dream, okay?” You tilt your head back, ready to accept your awkward fate regardless of what it means for your friendship. “That’s all, okay?”

“But,” Goku sits up and pulls you with him. Now you’re straddling him and your cheeks are bright red at the implication of the image. Your hands are on his shoulders to steady yourself, knees digging into the couch cushions on either side of his hips.

Goku shakes his head, “Why were you dreamin’ about me? And making those sounds? I-I don’t understand.”

“It’s really nothing, Goku.” You brush your thumbs against the taut muscles of his neck, forcing a smile that you know doesn’t reach your eyes. You cock your head to the side, “We can watch another movie, if you want? Or I can cook us a snack?”

He furrows his brows and shakes his head, digging his hands into your hips to keep you seated atop his lap, “No, it’s not nothing. It’s got your face all red and your voice all high and stuff. A-Are you lying to me?”

If your face wasn’t blushing before, it is now. You can feel the heat blooming in your body, turning your cheeks and ears bright red. You shake your head, “Go’, there are some things we just keep to ourselves, okay?”

The absolutely horrific expression that sits on Goku’s features does nothing to quell your erratic heartbeat. His eyes are darkened, face drooping as his mouth hangs slightly open. The quiver of his lower lip makes you wonder if you should just kiss him now and see what he does, but you can’t. 

“Why would you lie to me? I-I thought we could be honest with each other.” Goku’s fingertips travel to your rib cage, the closeness of him intoxicating. He rubs circles against your shirt with his thumbs, “You’re my best friend! I would never lie to you.”

You shake your head to quickly dispel his thoughts. You’re not lying to him - not _really_. You’re just trying to keep your feelings unknown because you don’t want to ruin your perfect friendship. 

“Goku,” you put your hands over your face, “this is just really embarrassing, okay? I know you don’t understand, but-”

“Then _tell me_ ,” he implores you, tugging on your wrists. You allow your hands to fall from your blushing face, the heat of tears at your secret being known sitting in your lids. The soft smile on his face makes your heart melt and you wish that he were making this easier by being able to comprehend the spectrum of human emotions.

“You know you can tell me anything!” Goku slips his fingers between yours, holding your hands in his lap. His palms are calloused, and for a fleeting second you think about how they’d feel roaming over your body under a different context.

You grit your teeth so hard you feel it in your temples, “ _Fine.”_

After taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and blurt out your confession, “I just really want to kiss you, okay?! But I can’t just do whatever I want all the time like you, Goku! Kissing is a mutual thing, and I can’t just assume that-”

“I’ll kiss you,” he shrugs as if it were unimportant. He’s smiling, “It’s just like what those people were doing in that movie, right? Shouldn’t be too hard!”

Goku purses his lips, and every fiber of your being wants to meet him halfway. But, you fight your very instincts and put the palm of your hand against his mouth, “Goku, it’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” his voice is muffled against your palm. Goku tilts his head, “Am I doing it wrong?”

You sigh and shake your head, “N-No, Goku, it’s not that.”

Your chest is getting tight just thinking about having the rest of this conversation. You swallow the growing lump in your throat and squeeze his hands, “It’s just that you only kiss people you really like, and a kiss is kind of important.”

“I just wanna do whatever makes you happy,” Goku tugs on your hands, pulling you closer. He grins and your heartbeat races, “If that’s kissing, why shouldn’t we just kiss?”

A sad smile tugs on your lips and you look away from him, “You know what? I’m actually kind of tired. Do you mind if I go ahead and turn in for the night?”

Goku’s brows pull together, creases on his forehead. You reach up and smooth over his skin with your thumb, cradling his jaw before leaning up to kiss his forehead. He’s still dumbstruck as you clamber off of him, headed toward your room to hide away.

You give him a little wave before closing the door, and something in Goku’s chest plummets. He swallows, keeping his eyes on the door just in case you want to run out and take everything back. His hands sit in his lap, still burning from where he was touching you before.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Goku murmurs to himself, looking down at his palms.

“What did you do to her?” Master Roshi plops down in his recliner, legs unceremoniously curled up in his lap. He chuckles, “I’ve never seen her go to bed before sunset.”

Goku shrugs, “Honestly? I’m not sure.”

Roshi changes the channel, but Goku doesn’t pay attention to the program. He’s too busy replaying everything in his head to figure out what he could have done differently.

Goku finds that his mind is always at ease when he’s swinging his fists, so he excuses himself to the beach to work on his training sets. He punches the air, kicking and twirling around to work up a sweat and hopefully push through whatever funk is clouding his mind. 

He blows a kamehameha out into the ocean, panting as he throws the energy wave outward. Goku groans and plops down into the grass, digging his toes into the sand. He looks up at the setting sun - the explosion of colors, yellow and orange and a hint of blue. All he can think of is how he wants you sitting right next to him.

“What is this?” he mumbles, blinking hard against the glaring brightness of the sun. He turns his focus to the water and starts skipping energy blasts over the surface to pass the time.

Once the sky bleeds blue, Goku lays down, arms behind his head, and he counts the stars until he falls asleep.

He doesn’t expect to see you loitering over him when he opens his eyes next.

“I-Is this a dream?” he asks, closing his eyes once more before reopening them to see you still standing in the light of the sun. Goku knows that angels are supposed to be little naked babies with hearts all around them, but he likes to think that maybe you’d be some other type of ethereal being that he just can’t name.

Your laugh is light and airy and Goku wonders why he never paid too much attention to the sound of it before. He even notices the way your lips quirk upward in a smile - the small dimple that carves into your cheek, the lines by your eyes. All of these things feel like he’s discovering something new every second.

“You might think it’s a dream,” you chuckle, “because I’m about to ask you to spar with me before breakfast.”

Goku sits up quickly, his eyes rolling around in his head, “Y-You wanna train?! Really?!”

“Roshi is cooking breakfast, so I figured we could go a quick round before the food is ready. I’ve already stretched and everything,” you reach out to help him stand. He takes your hand even though he doesn’t need it, pulling himself upward so he’s stood just in front of you.

Something feels different - Goku is looking at you too intensely, but you’re rather relaxed in comparison to how he last saw you the day prior. He was expecting you to be a tad awkward, maybe unable to have a direct conversation. He truly thought he might not even see you for a couple of days.

You land a punch to his gut, and rotate to kick him in the arm, but he stops you with a quick hand around your wrist. A smile crosses your face and Goku feels heat start in his belly and work upward, but he chocks it up to the excitement of training again.

The two of you trade blows and blocks back and forth, working up a sweat in the early morning sun. Goku notices the way your body moves now more than ever - but not in a fighting sense, but it’s something else fueling his desire to pinpoint your movements. 

He finds an opening, twirling his legs around your thighs so he can pin you to the beach, hands on your shoulders so he can keep you beneath him.

You’re both breathing heavily, but Goku feels his chest tighten in a way it hasn’t before. He tilts his head as you smile, unable to focus with the way an energy begins to build in his torso. He flexes his muscles to try and dispel some of the energy, but it doesn’t work. You notice, reaching up to grip his biceps.

“Hey, you okay?” Your voice is soft and it makes Goku’s toes curl.

He squints his eyes closed and drops his hands to the grass beside your head. “I-I,” he swallows and tries to work his ki around his body to push and pull at the energy, “I’m not sure. I feel different.”

You’re brushing your thumbs against his skin and it sends this tingling sensation up his skin, breaking out goosebumps the more you touch him. He wonders if this has anything to do with the weird bubbling in his belly.

“What feels different?” you ask, turning one hand to his face to position him so you can look into his eyes. “Do you think you’re sick?”

Goku shakes his head, “N-No, I feel this _energy_ in me, but no matter what I do, it won’t go away! It’s not like the normal stuff I feel when I fight, it’s something totally different. I-I feel like I should be _doing_ something, but I’m not sure what!”

And that’s when you feel him.

Your hips are pressed to his as he holds you down and for the first time since you started sparring, your mind is clear enough to understand the _energy_ he’s talking about. You want to laugh because the fact that Goku is just now experiencing anything sexual for the first time in his life is comedic, but it’s also reassuring.

You roll your hips upward and Goku gasps, lips parting as he stares down at you, “H-How did you-”

“Do you want to do something to _me_?” you ask, reaching up to grip him by the lapels of his gi. Your confidence rages as the bulge in his pants grows with your closeness.

Goku tilts his head, “I-I think so.”

He’s adorable when he’s clueless. You think you like the way the tops of his cheeks are dusted pink.

“Then _do it_ ,” you challenge, dragging him closer by the gi. Your mouths are just a hairsbreadth away and his breath catches in his throat, eyes wide as he gazes down at you.

Just as the cusp of his lips brush yours, Roshi calls out the door, “ _BREAKFAST IS READY!”_

Goku gasps, leaning back from you. He runs his hand through his hair and giggles, his cheeks turning even darker than before, “I-I guess we should go in.”

Your chest sinks at the realization that your moment has been broken, “Y-Yeah, I guess we sh- _oh_.”

Goku is rough with you, palms on your cheeks almost squishing you with his strength that he does not always know how to control. His kiss is chaste, inexperienced. He is pulling away almost as quickly a he began, a genuine bright smile on his face.

“C’mon,” he squeezes your cheeks, “let’s go get some breakfast.”


	5. DAY FIVE

Roshi has already eaten most of his plate, leaving over half of the food just for you and Goku. He tilts his head, “Goku, you have a ton of sand in your hair. Did you fall asleep on the beach again?”

The Saiyan giggles, his ankle looping around yours under the table. You feel heat flush to your face at the action, but you don’t let anyone see, keeping your head down as you eat your breakfast.

“Yeah, actually,” Goku takes a long sip of his water, “I trained really late and fell asleep!”

Roshi sighs, “Son, you need to get your rest! No more beach-sleeping!”

The old man stands to his feet, stretching as he does so. He takes his plate to the table before wandering back to another part of the house. You’re taken by surprise when you feel a palm on your cheek and a mouth against yours.

“Go-” You melt into him, reaching up to circle his wrist with your fingers. He doesn’t move very much, staying very static as he kisses you. You can tell he’s smiling based off the curvature of his lips, and you laugh, “Goku, you can’t just- _oh_.”

He squeezes your thigh underneath the table as he pulls away, “How was that?”

Your face turns bright red, “Goku, you can’t just do that,” you look around to make sure Master Roshi isn’t spying on you, “kisses are private!”

Goku tilts his head, “But Master Roshi watches people kiss all the time!”

You shake your head and sigh, licking your lips. You raise your brow, “Listen, Goku, Roshi is weird. You don’t need to watch people kiss, kissing is something that’s private, and so is body grabbing!”

“So I shouldn’t grab your boob at the table?” he asks.

His voice is so innocent that you don’t register the question at first. Once your mind catches up, you press your palm over your mouth to cover your smile as you shake your head again.

Goku whines, resting his cheek in his hand as he leverages his elbow on the table, “Well, that ruins pretty much everything.”

You laugh and reach across the table to brush your thumb against his cheek bone, “Listen, Go’, Master Roshi is literally _the worst example_ for what’s socially acceptable, okay?”

“Okay,” he pouts, looking over at you with his big, wide irises.

Everything in you wants to yank him away from the table and toss him into your room, showing him just exactly what it means to be physically affectionate, but you think twice and you know that you have to take this slow. You’re not even sure if he’s ready to have a conversation about what the two of you are, let alone what you could become.

Goku polishes off his plate and turns to you, “Wanna spar some more?”

“I’ll watch you warm up,” you lick your lips, “I can’t spar on a full stomach.” 

And so, you sit on the front lawn, watching him work through his normal sets. He’s sweating, his muscles straining against the bright fabric of his gi. You’re practically drooling at the sight and you wish you would’ve let him warm up on his own while you washed dishes. All this does is make you wish that you were on this island alone together.

“C’mon, let’s do a quick jog!” Goku reaches down to pluck you off the ground, bringing you to your feet. He giggles before reaching around to slap you on the backside, “And, go!”

He starts running around the small circumference of the island, his boots digging into the sand. You let him take three laps by himself before you catch up with him, knowing that he slows down just for you.

“Can we kiss now?” he asks through panting breaths, looking across at you. You laugh, looking down at your feet as you pass the same palm tree for the second time.

“Goku,” you lick your lips, chapped by the ocean breeze, “what’s the deal with wanting to kiss all of a sudden? You didn’t even know what kissing was until _literally yesterday_.”

He reaches around to scratch at the back of his neck, “Y-Yeah, but it made you happy! And it made that weird ball of energy in my stomach go away.”

You pause, but he runs another lap before he realizes that you’ve stopped. He halts in front of you, blinking slowly as he tries to figure out why you’re standing still.

“You do _want_ to kiss me, right?” you ask, your voice timid.

Goku giggles and reaches out for your arm, pulling you closer to him, “Of course! I get feelin’ this sort of way and all I can think about is being with you. Kissing is fun! And I’m glad I get to do it with you.”

You roll your eyes before pushing yourself up on your toes to press your lips to his. He hums into your mouth, twisting his hand so your fingers are intertwined. You feel like you’re on a cloud, realizing that maybe for the first time in your whole life, Goku actually cares for you the way that you care for him.

The two of you part, Goku’s eyes still bashfully closed. You kiss his cheek, “All right, spar now, kiss later.”

“All right!” Goku throws his fist in the air, “Sounds good to me!”


	6. DAY SIX & SEVEN

You’ve been training for what feels like the entire day - at least a few hours, you’re sure. You’re sweating profusely in the spring sunshine. Kame House has a duality to it - it’s beautiful that it’s on it’s own private beach, but also it’s _hot_ and there’s no way to escape it.

You try to take a breath and Goku takes advantage of your momentary distraction, sweeping his feet under your ankles. You fall back into the sand, thudding loudly as he pins you down.

“Got ya!” he giggles, kissing the tip of your nose.

And now kissing is a game, just like anything else is.

Any time he pins you, he congratulates himself with a kiss to a different patch of skin. He’s made his way around your entire face, lips pressing gently to your cheeks and temples and brows and chin. You wish he’d move downward to your collarbones or the top of your chest, but you know he wouldn’t even imagine doing that unless you told him. 

“I like when I win,” Goku brushes your hair away from your face with his thumb, caressing your jaw with his knuckles after. His smile is too genuine, too pure, and it makes you feel as if there were beams of light fighting so hard to escape your chest. 

You roll your lips together, deciding to play with him a little, “And why’s that? Because you like being the best at _everything_?”

His brows knit together and he shakes his head, “No! I like gettin’ to kiss you!”

“I know,” you admit, leaning upward to kiss him square on the mouth, “I just wanted you to say it yourself.”

Goku has a grumpy look on his face, disliking the feeling of being duped. He huffs and sits back, putting most of his weight on his knees as he hovers over you.

“You know, I think it’s too hot for more training.” You make a point to wipe the sweat off of your brow and show it to him, as if that would make a difference to him. He’s already laughing, “Sweat just means you’re doing it right, silly.”

“I can only sweat so much before I’ll start drinking ocean water.” You rest your palms behind your head, entwining your fingers together to stabilize yourself, “And I think I’m too sweaty for kissing, Goku.”

A whine peels from his lips and you try your hardest to keep from keening into him, moaning his name as his eyes widen at the thought of not being able to kiss you any longer. It’s been so long that you’ve sat with these emotions in your belly, toiling away at you while you’ve been wondering if Goku could ever feel the same way about you. The relief that pulls on your shoulders and the arousal that lights up your core both work at different parts of you, a duality you never expected to feel.

“Never too hot for kissin’,” he mumbles before cupping your face and kissing you harshly.

He’s still inexperienced, to say the least, but he’s not half-bad. You find that each time you kiss him for more than ten seconds, he learns your movements and begins to predict how you will move and how your body will react. It’s almost the same way his body returns after a battle - better and more aware. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and curl yourself closer into him, chest brushing up against his bare torso. You were half-amused and half-breathless when he chose to take his top off earlier - his already tanned skin glinting like gold in the sunlight. Since then, you’ve tried harder to get a hit in on him, or to pin his body down so you could cop a feel. You’re shameless about it, given he does the same to you.

Goku tugs you by the waist, wrapping you around him as he leans back so he’s on his thighs and you’re straddling him at the hips. You laugh but he does not pull away from you, the sound only spurring him on.

Your hands are insatiable as you drag them over the planes of dense muscle located on every spot of his body. You dip your fingertips into his shoulders, feeling the way he flexes those muscles as he resituates you or tries to wrap himself even further up in you. Your palms find purchase against his chest, thumbs tracing battle scars and blood vessels alike.

He is tough, war-hardened, and you know that this body did not come easy. Sure, Goku may be able to learn much faster because of his Saiyan genes, but he worked hard to earn his place among the universe.

Your lips are starting to chap and you pull away from him just enough to breathe, “Go’, hey, s’not a race.”

“I know,” he’s practically panting. 

His hands can’t find a place to land, traveling from your waist to your shoulders and back down to the upper curve of your bottom. The need to map out every inch of your body sits like a volcano in his belly, lava climbing up his throat until the heat pours out at the connection of your body to his.

You chuckle, framing his face between your palms, dragging him out of his instincts, “I’m right here.”

He blinks a few times before his eyes clear up, the cloudiness fading to crystalline pupils and dark irises. His hands settle on the curve of your waist, a dopey smile on his face as he hones in on you, “Wanna go swimmin’?”

You run your hands through his hair and pull his bangs away from his face, “We can, yeah. Just let me run inside to grab towels and a change of clothes.”

“Why do you need clothes?” Goku tilts his head in confusion. You tug his hair up into a mock-ponytail, smiling to yourself, “Because once I swim in these, they’ll be all wet and I don’t want to track a bunch of saltwater into Roshi’s house.”

Goku laughs, pushing his head forward so his hair falls back around his face, nuzzling your jaw. He peppers a few light kisses to the skin of your face and neck, the tips of his lashes tickling your jugular.

You could lay like this forever. You could sit here on this beach and lose yourself in the thought and the taste of him, kiss him until your mouth is numb and search his body until your fingers ache. You could let him explore you until there’s nothing he doesn’t know, all of your atrocities bare for him to judge. You could let him take you, let him keep you, let him forsake you. You’re sure you’d let him do whatever he wanted to you, with you, and nothing would make you happier.

Instead, he listens to your earlier comment, clambering off of you with a small _smack_ as his mouth disconnects from your earlobe. Goku tugs at his sash as you turn to walk into Kame House, a stupid grin of your own on your lips. Roshi tries to say something but you can’t even hear it, your body putting Goku’s sighs and gasps on replay in your mind. 

You find a couple of towels and a bikini that probably should be burned before you wear it, but it smells like detergent, so you slip it on despite your own reservations. 

Walking back to the beach, you hold your hand over your face to shade your skin from the sun, looking for Goku in the water. He’s a decent ways out, but not too far that you’re uncomfortable. 

You put the towels on the grassy part of the beach and notice his gi is wadded up, so you take it and fold it before dipping your toes in the water. The sensation sends a jolt up your spine and you find yourself smiling. You’ve always been a fan of the water, and now, under the warmth of the sun, it’s nothing if not comforting.

Goku splashes you from a few feet away and you giggle, trying to push a small wave towards him despite knowing that he could engulf you in a whole tidal storm if he tried hard enough.

You swim around, dunking yourself under and playing in the water with the Saiyan warrior. It’s a few minutes before he reaches out for you, obviously wanting a kiss. You play with him, pretending to lean forward before splashing him in the face, a hilarious laugh following not too far behind.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Goku whines, swimming after you as you paddle away from him before he can get back at you. He snatches your wrist and snaps you back to him, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist like you’ve been doing this your whole life. 

“I have to try and get you when I can,” you speak softly, your forearms rested on his shoulders as you play with his damp hair.

Somehow he’s warm even in the water, his Saiyan blood an asset even underwater. You sink your hands into his hair, scratching at his scalp as he holds you, kicking his feet to keep you both above water.

Goku rests his head on your chest and somehow it’s the least sexual thing you’ve felt. He just feels close to you, his warm cheek against the coolness of your skin, eyes closed as he keeps you afloat.

“Hey, Go- _oh_.”

You thought it might have been a fish swimming beneath the surface, running just under you, but now you’re sure it’s something else.

“C’mere,” you mumble, testing a theory.

Goku looks up at you expectantly, like you might give him the key to solving all of his problems with a simple phrase or action. You use your thumb to push the sensitive flesh under his chin so you can kiss him.

You press your tongue against his teeth and he gasps, this sensation newer. It never fails that he will part his mouth as soon as you bare your tongue to him.

The more you explore his mouth, the more you’re sure that what you feel against your backside is _not_ a fish. You chuckle, pulling your head away, “Goku, a-are you _naked_?”

He looks at you like it should be obvious, “Well yeah, why?”

You shake your head and drop your forehead to his chin, using what remains of your resolve to keep your hips still against his torso. You look him in the eye again and small bouts of laughter parts your lips.

“What else did you expect?” he asks, his hands running up and down your sides, ghosting over your ribs as he goes.

You chew on the inner corner of your lip a second before asking a dangerous question, “Does kissing make you want to do other things?”

“Makes me wanna get rid of that weird energy between my legs,” he huffs, shifting his hips and you feel his cock twitch against your thigh. “It happens more when we kiss now, especially when you start using your tongue!”

You aren’t sure if you should laugh or cry at his naivety. You brush your hands over his shoulders, tracing his collar bones with your thumbs, “Does it make you want to touch me?”

You raise a brow, waiting his response. Goku shrugs, “H-Honestly, I dunno! The only thing I know how to do is kissing.”

The absolute innocence in his tone makes you want to jump his bones _that much more_. You swear it’s the blank stare that gets you going more than the muscles. 

“I’m gonna try something, ‘kay?” you shift your hips downward, the tip of his cock brushing against your clit as you do so. He can’t respond, the sensation making him screw his eyes shut. You’ve been so touch starved that you find it gives you a similar response.

You bite your tongue and roll your hips into him again, breath stolen from your lungs as the length of him slips against you underwater. Kami, what you wouldn’t give for him to take you for the first time right here in the ocean.

“Mm,” he hums as he shoves his head into the crook of your neck, the stimulation already getting to him. He whines against your jugular, hands digging into your hips as he attempts to hold you both steady.

“You think you can kiss my neck?” you encourage him, fingerprints tracing the base of his neck. “Or is that too much?”

He shakes his head and immediately starts to lick at the base of your throat and over your damp collarbones, uncaring to the salt that sticks to his tongue from the ocean water.

You lean down with one hand and take him into your palm, brushing the curve of your thumb over the head of his cock. Goku is practically putty in your hands and he has to use his energy to keep the two of you afloat, no longer able to kick his feet underwater.

“Feel good?” you ask as you start to pump him slowly, afraid that if you go too fast too quick, he’ll come before he gets to enjoy it at all. Goku can only nod furiously, head bobbing from its position on your neck. He’s licking and biting and sucking at your skin ferociously. Even so, his actions are sloppy; it’s obvious that he can’t control himself, his control over his own body fleeting.

You kiss the top of his head, burying your nose in his hair as you twist your hand underwater. You’re surprised when a small wave emanates from his body, the surrounding water turning to small waves as he expels energy. 

Your own body reacts to his slick kisses and the feel of him in your hand. You can’t help but imagine how he could feel within your walls as you tighten around him, both of you chasing a high you can only find together.

“Can you give me your knee?” you question, tilting his face up by the chin.

He is a disaster when you look him in the eyes. His lower lip is bright red and puffy from use, saliva mixed with water dribbling down each corner of his mouth as his cheeks burn pink. You aren’t sure if you should laugh or what, because it’s both comical and beautiful and it turns a thousand different emotions through you.

Goku does as requested, parting his legs so his knee can slip between your thighs, “Wh-What should I do?”

He’s barely able to get the words out, his jaw snapping shut as you twist him a certain way. He’s fighting his eyes closing at the sensation, his throat bobbing repeatedly as he tries to maintain some semblance of composure. 

“Nothing,” you murmur with a kiss to his temple. “Just hold me.”

The amount of force he uses to trap your body in his grip is phenomenal and you wish he could always hold you like this. You cant your hips forward against his thigh, making sure to brush your clit against the thickest thread of muscle on his leg. You don’t trap the moans within the cage of your mouth, instead letting them flow against his ear, breath panting alongside your desperate pleas.

“I-I feel,” Goku is all tension now, every muscle in his body on high alert as he reaches a crest of what he can only describe as power and energy. He swallows and his mouth automatically finds your throat again, the only thing he knows how to do coming easier each time.

You nod, pumping your hand continuously, varying the specifics so it won’t get too repetitive, “Yeah? You feel what?”

Your guiding words mixed with the touch of his cock and thigh bring him to the cusp of it all, eyes blown wide as his cock thrums in your hands, spending himself into the water. He gasps, mouth agape against the swell of your chest and his breath comes fast and hot.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, looking up at you with glazed irises.

You shake your head and run your hand through his hair, knuckles brushing against his jaw, “No, honey. Did it feel good?”

“Y-Yeah,” his whole body is shaking, palms practically buzzing. “What was that?”

You don’t want to laugh because you can’t afford to embarrass him. It’s not his fault that he knows no better. You kiss the wrinkles between his brows, softening the skin beneath your touch.

“It’s called coming,” you press another kiss to his nose, “and it’s supposed to feel good.”

He nods, trying to focus on you despite the faraway look in his eyes, “Y-Yeah, felt really good. Why do you do that?”

You don’t know that you can explain the whole reproductive system and foreplay how-to’s, so instead you kiss him on the lips and mumble, “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

He’s so eager to kiss you that he forgets his question, his mouth parted before you even start. He welcomes your tongue, his arms wrapped all the way around your torso as he holds you. The energy waves still billow off of him, creating tiny crests on any side of his body.

You take the moment to wonder if he knows how amazing he truly is. Sure, he’s cocky enough when it comes to battle, but does he know the secrets that his body tells you? Does he know how his smile makes your stomach flip, butterfly wings flapping against your rib cage as you look on at him? 

You’ve been in love with Goku for what feels like your whole life, but the way he melts into your touch gives you the opportunity to wonder if maybe he could be in love with you too.


End file.
